sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Annabelle Comes Home
| screenplay = Gary Dauberman | story = | starring = | music = Joseph Bishara | cinematography = Michael Burgess | editing = Kirk Morri | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = }} | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Annabelle Comes Home is an upcoming American supernatural horror film based on the legend of the Annabelle doll. It serves as a sequel to 2014's Annabelle and 2017's Annabelle: Creation, and as the seventh installment in the Conjuring Universe franchise. The film is written and directed by Gary Dauberman in his directorial debut, from a story co-written with James Wan. Wan also produced the film with Peter Safran. The film stars Mckenna Grace, Madison Iseman, and Katie Sarife, along with Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga, who are reprising their roles as Ed and Lorraine Warren from the Conjuring Universe. The film is scheduled for release on June 26, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema. Premise }} Cast * Mckenna Grace as Judy Warren * Madison Iseman as Mary Ellen * Katie Sarife as Daniela * Patrick Wilson as Ed Warren * Vera Farmiga as Lorraine Warren * Stephen Blackehart as Thomas * Steve Coulter as Father Gordon * Paul Dean as Mr. Palmeri * Samara Lee as Annabelle "Bee" Mullins ** Joseph Bishara as the demonic form of Annabelle Production Development In early April 2018, Warner Bros. announced July 3, 2019, as the release date for a then-untitled new film in the Conjuring Universe franchise. Later that month, it was announced that the film would be another installment in the Annabelle series, with Gary Dauberman signed on to write and direct the film in his directorial debut, based on a story treatment written by Dauberman and James Wan. Wan and Peter Safran will co-produce the project. During the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con, James Wan and Peter Safran revealed the film's events would take place after Annabelle and would focus on the doll after she was kept in the glass box in the Warrens' museum. Gary Dauberman later confirmed this by stating that the film will take place shortly after the beginning of The Conjuring where the titular character is introduced, but also before many of the events of the franchise's first installment. On September 5, 2018, Michael Burgess was hired as the film's cinematographer. On March 30, 2019, Kirk Morri was hired as the film's editor. Casting In late September 2018, Mckenna Grace had been cast in the film as Judy Warren, the Warrens' 10-year-old daughter, as had Madison Iseman, as one of Judy's teenage babysitters. By October, Katie Sarife had joined the cast. That same month, it was announced Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga would reprise their roles as Ed and Lorraine Warren. Filming Production had commenced by October 17, 2018, in Los Angeles. On December 7, 2018, Patrick Wilson announced that he had finished filming his scenes. Filming officially wrapped on December 14, 2018. Music In February 2019, Joseph Bishara who composed the score for The Conjuring, Annabelle, The Conjuring 2 and The Curse of La Llorona was revealed to be returning to score Annabelle Comes Home. Marketing On March 15, 2019, New Line Cinema released a teaser revealing the official title of the movie. The first trailer for the film was released on March 30, 2019. Release Annabelle Comes Home is scheduled for release on June 26, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema. It was originally scheduled for release on July 3, 2019 and June 28, 2019. References External links * * Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:2019 horror films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s prequel films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American mystery films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:The Conjuring Universe Category:Demons in film Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films produced by James Wan Category:Films produced by Peter Safran Category:Film spin-offs Category:Horror drama films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Prequel films Category:Religious horror films Category:Satanism in popular culture Category:Screenplays by Gary Dauberman Category:Warner Bros. films